Glimpses of the Future
by TheFallenArchangel
Summary: It was just supposed to be a family outing. Since when has anything Rose and The Doctor planned ever gone the way they want it to? They've been in messy situations before, but never like this. It's never been like this because they've never messed up enough to see a painfully familar face. AU Rose/Ten, with a guest appearence of Nine!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've long since given up on apologizing for starting new things without finishing others. My brain however decided to go on strike until I got this story out. It will only have about three or four chapters at the absolute maximum, so it won't hinder my other stories.. much. I just love Nine so much and went on a season 1 binge.. This idea was the result. **

**Warning: Language, some blood, and a horrible attempt of an American to write. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who three things would be different. 1. Eccleston would have stayed for at least one more season. 2. Bille Piper would have never left. 3. River Song never would have existed. So do you think I own it? If you do then you need to get yourself checked. **

* * *

The Doctor walked along an almost entirely empty street, his leather clad shoulders squared as blue eyes searched not-so-eagerly for the cause of the TARDIS being yanked wildly off course. He suspected that whatever this was, it was more than likely a fixed point in time. Naturally he wanted to keep his human companions close, but at the same time he had no idea what this fixed point was or meant, so he had simply told Rose that he needed to get a part for the TARDIS and sent her off with Jack. Leaving her with the former con man wasn't exactly his greatest idea, but he knew that Jack could keep her safe, and he also knew that, as much as he wasn't exactly thrilled with it, Rose trusted him as well.

He set off toward the main part of the town, where the inhabitants of the planet walked along the roads. They were mainly humanoid, with a few obvious exceptions. Their skin was covered in velvet-like fur that ranged in color from midnight blue to pale turquoise, they stood slightly shorter than the average human, and their eyes were yellow-gold. They were called the Rodiyans and the planet, Dranlian, was very similar to Earth in terms of resources and food. As he looked now, he saw Rose and Jack not too far away, walking down the street and occasionally pointing at one of the shops. They weren't too hard to spot really, humans hadn't colonized here yet, so they stuck out like a sore thumb.

He noted, with the slightest bit of satisfaction (not that he would ever admit it to himself mind you), that when they walked Rose didn't hold Jack's hand like she usually did when she walked with himself. Quickly, he shoved any thought of this down, determined to focus on the task at hand. It should be easy, it really should be, he was over nine hundred years old and had been doing this for almost that entire time, but something about that nineteen year old human just got to him. He tried to clear his head up as he turned and continued in the opposite direction.

* * *

Rose Tyler stepped out of the TARDIS, looking around the planet that she hadn't been to in years. It had been so long since she had been to Dranlian with the old version of The Doctor and the mortal version of Captain Jack, and the warm memories flooded her as her feet touched the grass. The Doctor stepped out after her, wearing his typical pinstripe suit and converse, his gravity defying hair sticking up in all directions. He pulled a hand out of his pocket and wrapped it around hers, and she leaned against him for a second before turning back toward the TARDIS doors.

"Ready?" He asked, arching an eyebrow at the still motionless doors. As if on cue, two young people just about crashed outside the two doors, stumbling and falling as they did so. The first was an older boy, about fifteen years old, with unruly brown hair that also seemed to have said 'no!' to gravity, and warm hazel eyes. Rose caught him by his shoulder as he stumbled, almost hitting the ground. He balanced himself and laughed, turning toward the other figure who had rushed out. She was a young girl, no older than about seven or eight, with long, sandy colored hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were dark brown and her cheeks were flushed pink as she laughed. The Doctor scooped her up as she staggered, picking her up over his head for a second as she giggled uncontrollably.

"So," The boy started, looking toward The Doctor, "Where and when are we?"

"Well I know where. We're on Dranlian." Rose answered promptly, recalling the name from years gone by. The Doctor looked at her, his head tilted slightly, like he was thinking something through, before blinking and looking down at the little girl who clung to his hand.

"Well what are we waiting for?" He asked, turning toward the city. Rose noticed the light in his eyes, the one he always had when they went somewhere in the TARDIS, and it made her smile. The teenaged boy turned and looked at her, raising his eyebrows skeptically.

"Now we're _sure _this isn't a time where there's no hatred for humans, no wars, nothing that's going to get us killed? Dad's driving is... iffy sometimes." He asked, looking around somewhat warily. It was pretty much common knowledge that The Doctor's flying skills were questionable at times.

"Oi!" He yelped, like he was offended, but there was laughter under his voice. "I'll have you know that I'm an excellent driver! Right Erin?" He asked, looking down at the younger child, who stared back up at him, giggling. She looked from him, to Rose, then to the other boy, and she gave a conspiratorial smile.

"Nuh-uh!" She giggled. "When Jackson drives, we don't shake so much!" The Doctor gave an exaggerated gasp, clutching a hand over his left heart like he'd been wounded.

"Mutiny! That's what this is! Mutiny!" Rose laughed and leaned to kiss his cheek, much to both of the youths' chagrin.

"Been telling you for years love, a day would come when somebody other than me would guess the truth about your driving."

"Yeah.. well.." He laughed. "Let's go" The boy called Jackson lifted Erin up, giving her a piggy back ride as they walked, much to her amusement. She squealed but stayed mostly still. He tightened his hold on her as she tilted her head toward the sky and laughed.

"Mummy! Look! 'M flying!" Rose smiled, her hand rejoining into that of The Doctor as their small family joined into the main part of town. Jackson didn't keep too far ahead, always within the line of sight of both Rose and The Doctor. Thankfully Rodiyans didn't seem to mind at all, in fact they seemed to think it was entertaining at the very least, they smiled and waved sometimes at The Doctor or Rose.

"Rose?" The Doctor asked after about five minutes, slight concern in his voice.

"Yeah?" He looked at her, tilting his head in much the same way as he had done before, back at the TARDIS.

"I know we've been here before, but I'll be honest with you, I don't remember much of it.." He muttered, sounding almost embarrassed. She tilted her head at him, tightening her hold on his hand. "What?" He asked, concern in his voice. She gave him a half-smile.

"Just wondering... Can Time Lords go senile?" She giggled slightly at the look on his face, he was not amused. "Okay, maybe not. I wouldn't know though, you sent me off with Jack to chase some fixed point or something."

"How did you know about-?" He started, surprised, he thought he'd said he needed to repair part of the TARDIS, how did she know that? But she already cut him off.

"Well Doctor, when I plan on ditching my friends, I usually don't mutter about where I'm actually going under my breath." Smiling as the tips of his ears turned pink, she leaned her head gently against his shoulder for a moment. "But really, I don't know. You came and found me and Jack, and although you were in a relatively good mood, we ate a little shop then left. Though there was some sort of explosion, you _might _have been responsible for."

"Hey.. Why am _I _the one that's responsible for it?" He challenged as they turned around a corner.

"Maybe because explosions are practically how you communicate? I was thinking maybe I should start a list.." He smiled a bit sheepishly, and she rolled her eyes. "But I'll be honest, Jack and I were _shocked _and a little disappointed that there were no near death experiences that time."

"Guess that would've been pretty odd, huh?" He smiled his thousand watt smile, the thumb of his right hand brushing over the silvery band on one of her fingers, the one that matched his own. "Still.." He continued "It's kind of odd for me to have almost no memory about something like that.." Rose's thumb stroked over the top of his hand reassuringly.

"Doctor, at the very worst, something happened and you had to put a memory lock on something, and it was probably for a really good reason." He turned and gave her _that _smile, the one he saved just for her, and for a second lost himself in the fact that right now, as he walked along the pavement-like ground of a Rodiyan civilization, he had what he never thought he would have again: A family. For a second he allowed himself to drift back into memories.

* * *

_First to leave the TARDIS was Sarah Jane, then Martha and Jack, followed directly after by Mickey. Next came Jackie Tyler, and for one heart stopping moment, Rose was terrified that The Doctor planned to leave her in Pete's universe with the meta-crisis Doctor. It was, after all, something he would do. Silly, childish, fear made her almost afraid to step out of the TARDIS, like she thought he would close the door behind her and leave. It must have been the look on her face because Jackie gave a small, sad, smile as she looked at her daughter._

"You don't need to say anything Rose. From the day you met that bloody man, that blue box is where you've belonged." Rose had reached her mother into such a tight hug that Jackie coughed when she let go.

"'M gonna miss you mum.." She managed to choke out, fighting back the tears. She'd said this goodbye so many times in her head, but now that she was actually having to say it everything she planned on saying ran away from her.

"I'm gonna miss you too, sweetheart." She said through a teary smile as she heard Pete pulling up in his car further up on the beach. "I'll make sure and tell Tony all 'bout his big sister. Now as for

you _Doctor," Rose almost was able to smile as her mother turned on The Doctor. "I am still holding you to the promise you made when you were all big ears and leather jackets. If she gets hurt of if you leave her behind, I will tear down the walls of the universe and slap you through two more of your 'changes'." The Doctor looked thoroughly horrified as he assured __Jackie Tyler that he would take care of Rose. _

_The was a pause, and Rose gave her mother one last hug, before turning her back for the last time on Dårlig Ulv Standen. She felt The Doctor's hand slip into hers as the doors of the TARDIS closed behind them. They rejoined Donna and the Metacrisis (Rose secretly called him Doctor-point-five) in the ship. _

_Melancholy colored both Rose and The Doctor for the next few days as they merely drifted through the Vortex. Donna's memories had to be wiped, and sadly the Metacrisis doctor had died because they couldn't very well wipe every memory of himself from the man. They never left each other sight._

_Then came the day that they found out what a combination of multidimensional travel, time in the TARDIS, and Bad Wolf had done to Rose. It had happened when they were on Earth, it happened on the one and a million chance that an idiot thief had decided to attack them as they walked down a nearly empty road. Terror had pulsed through The Doctor as Rose hit the ground, blood welling from her stomach. He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest cease, and the Oncoming Storm had been released, and only the sound of violent coughing could pull him away from murdering the man who had harmed Rose. As he dropped to his knees by her side, putting a steadying arm around her, he had felt the impossible. The fast paced thumping of a double heartbeat._

* * *

"We know where we are.. But _when _are we? I know the chances are small, but I really don't want to run into ourselves." She asked, her interest peaked after a second of thought. The Doctor chuckled.

"Dunno, but out of all of history, what are the chances we'd run into ourselves? And even if we did.. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

**Oh noes.. Whenever those last few words are said, nothing good ever happens. *sigh* anyway, tell me what you think, and I'll jump right on my other stories. Please, take a cookie when you leave, but no more than three per person, due to the cookie famine in the world that is my head. Reviews are always appreciated btw. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I know it's been way too long, but here's chapter two, finally. This chapter was kind of fun to write, because I wanted to give Jackson some of The Doctor's witty humor, but also kind of mixed with Rose's dry, so it was interesting to visualize. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't, I swear. **

* * *

Jackson Gallifrey Tyler adored his little sister. Almost ten years older than her and having inherited his father's hero complex, he was also incredibly protective of the little girl. It was because of this that when he set her back on the ground as they walked the streets of Dranlian, he never let her out of his sight. And as he did when on any 'family outing' in the TARDIS, he occasionally let his mind brush against hers, just to make sure everything was alright. It annoyed little Erin to no end, though she rarely said anything about it, accepting it as one of her brother's quirks.

The two adolescent dashed down the street ahead of their parents, who walked hand in hand down the paths. Occasionally one of them would glance back at the two trailing adults, and Erin would always giggle a bit, before sprinting off and daring Jackson to catch her. Her older brother would always let her win of course, and whenever he allowed himself to snag his arms around her middle he was always up for the demanded rematch that followed. Their games went on for several minutes, whenever they ventured too far away from either of their parents, a telepathic reprimand always drew them back, until Erin spotted a type of book shop, she looked up at her brother with pleading eyes.

"Jacks? Could we go there?" He nodded, looking down into the bright brown eyes that stared up at him.

"Sure, I'll go tell Dad where we're going. Maybe we can look for something to get for Mum and Dad while we're there."

"Why would daddy need a book? He knows _everything." _Erin said, sounding sounding confused, while Jackson dissolved into laughter. She put her hands on her hips and fixed him with the most serious expression a seven year old could muster. "It's not funny!"

"You're right, It's not funny. Just let's go tell him and mum where we're going. Maybe we'll even look for something for Uncle Jack Sound like a plan?" She nodded and they headed back. The boy turned to his mother first, though his eyes flicked to his father as he spoke. "Hey Mum, Erin and I were going to go into the little book shop on the corner for a bit, that alright?"

"Should be, but at the first hint of trouble, let us know before you try to come find us, but if you can't find us after five and a half hours-" At that point, however, their father's speech was cut off by both children, who knew this spiel by heart.

"-go to the TARDIS, activate Security protocol five, and once we get there tell Uncle Jack what's happened and where we were." Their mother beamed at them, looking at their father for a second.

"Got 'em trained well." She teased, looking back to them. "Go on then." The young time lords in training grinned at each other, before Erin turned and ran toward the shop, Jackson right on her heels trying to get her to slow down a bit.

* * *

The Doctor's blue eyes swept over the street corner with deep mistrust. While everything appeared to be normal, he couldn't help but get the feeling that he was getting closer to the fixed point or whatever it was. He started off toward his right, tightening the leather jacket that was his armor against the world around his shoulders. Suddenly and without any warning, he felt something that five seconds ago he would've sworn was impossible. A small part of the back of his mind, a place where millions of voices used to roar, a place that had been quiet for so very long, burst into life. Terrified by the sudden noise in the silence, he blocked himself off, though it was impossible for him to stay like that for long, his curiosity always got the better of him.

Slowly, after a second or two, he allowed a tiny tendril of thought to venture into the place in his mind that harbored the consciousness of the impossible, another Time Lord. Time Lord_s _he corrected himself, feeling his shock intensify as upon further inspection he realized there were actually four individual minds. Two adults, and two children. _Children! _He took off running, desperately seeking the source of something that simply could not be true. Suddenly he stopped, almost toppling over as he did so. Not only was this a fixed point, it was also a paradox. Why? He had no idea, but quite frankly the crossing of someone's time lines made him almost want to vomit. Silently, he willed Rose and Jack to stay away, because anything he did now was unpredictably and he knew it.

He kept waiting to wake up, kept waiting for something to reveal that this was all some sick trick, some trap, but he couldn't will himself to care. He straightened up again, taking in as much information from the thoughts of the small group as he could without being noticed himself. The main thing he could get is that they were happy, deliriously happy, and he envied it. He hadn't been the only one to survive, but apparently he had been the only one to survive alone. That's when he saw the children.

An older boy, no older than about sixteen - seventeen at the oldest - walked into a bookstore after a little girl. The boy had wild, dark brown hair and a laugh that echoed down the street, while the girl had almond brunette hair and seemed to be full of energy. While he watched them go into the shop, he looked around for the parents, though they were nowhere to be seen. Despite his initial urge to simply follow them into the store, he leaned against a lamp post on the corner, watching the entrances and exits to the shop, though he also kept an eye out for the parents. He struggled to not stand out among the azure-hued inhabitants of the planet.

A few seconds later he was defending his own morality as he wondered what it looked like, a man staring at a shop after two children who seemed to be doing nothing but having fun. Creepy. Thankfully, it wasn't long though before the pair emerged from the shop, the little girl giggling and holding onto the boy's wrist, two books tucked against her chest with her other arm. Without any warning, the boy looked horrified, and he spun to stare straight at The Doctor, his eyes wide with shock. He bent down and whispered something in the younger child's ear, and the girl nodded with another giggle, before she started running down the street. The boy turned to face him again, before walking purposefully to the end of the street and crossing to the side The Doctor was on. It was there he stopped, making it clear that his elder was to 'make the next move' as it were.

The Doctor was walking so fast he was almost running as he went toward the boy, who looked nervous, though he was trying to put on an unconcerned air.

"Who are you!?" He demanded roughly, glaring daggers at the boy, unintentionally making his face contort in something like fear for a second. "And how did you escape the Time War!?"

"Calm down, geez." The Doctor had to fight the urge to not reach out and shake the hell out of the kid. "My name's Jackson, and I didn't _escape _the Time War, I was born after it was over. A long time after, mind you. So was my sister, but you just saw her. She was born after it was over too. Must be fresh in your time line, I can see it in your eyes, they're dark."

"There are four of you, right? I felt four." His voice was weak, because he was confused, and when he was confused, he always felt a deep sense of vulnerability that he loathed.

"Yup, me, my sister, my mum and my dad." Apparently he saw The Doctor's question in his eyes, because he answered before he could ask. "Yes, my father _did _escape the Time War, but don't ask me how, because to be honest I have no clue. My mother was born before it, but it's a long, complicated story that would take way too long for me to go through right now, and I don't even have all the details anyway." He seemed to regard his elder closer now, as if seeing something for the first time. "My sister's younger than me, so is there any real chance she was born before the war if I wasn't?"

"You don't look too surprised to see me." That was another thing that confused The Doctor. Even if this made sense, which it didn't, they should at least be as surprised as he is to know that they aren't the last of their kind.

"Well, running into a past regeneration of you isn't exactly huge on the scale of things I've gotten into, _especially _with my dad's driving, so yeah, I'm surprised, but it's not a huge deal. I mean, it's an easy assumption that it's a past regeneration of you, considering you don't know who I am and the fact that the War just happened for you."

"Wait.. In the future, I _know _you?" He sounded incredulous, shocked, and his voice was dripping with disbelief.

"Yeah, quite well actually. Don't even ask because you know a lot more than I do that I can't tell you." The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but the boy cut him off. "Let me guess, you want me to tell you who my parents are, right?"

"Oi! Would you cut that out!?"

"What?!" Jackson squeaked, looking incredibly defensive.

"You won't stop talking long enough for me to get a word in!" He exclaimed, losing his patience. "Rassilon, now I know what Rose means when I won't shut up!" He saw the boy called Jackson smile ever so much at his mention of Rose, and it made him swell with unprecedented hope for a moment. "You know Rose? If you know a future version of me, do you know a future version of Rose?" Could it be true, that even years in the future His Rose was still with him?

"Yeah, guess it's fair to say that I know Rose." Something mischievous flashed in the boy's eyes, and it was infuriating to The Doctor, who was steady losing his patience.

"How do you know her? Who is she to you?" His voice raised in volume as he took a step closer to the boy, his eyes darkening as they did when he was uncertain something about a particular blonde-haired human.

"I can't tell you that!" Jackson yelped, looking something between scared and nervous, like a deer caught in the headlights, and he stared at dark haired man with something unfathomable. "It could mean I was never born! And I've always liked that about me, that I was born!"

"How will you telling me if Rose stays with me affect whether or not you're born!? And what do I have to do with any of this?!" As soon as the words left his mouth, the pieces snapped together and his jaw fell slack as he stared at the boy, his wide eyes void of the animosity that had been held in them a moment ago. Now, they were actually full of wonder, disbelief, and shock.

Jackson raised his left hand, wiggling his fingers weakly in a small wave. When he spoke, his voice squeaked slightly to his embarrassment.

"Hi Dad.."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated, and I'll see you next chapter. **


End file.
